dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Saiyan
A , usually abbreviated as SS (Super Saiyan) and by many fans SSJ (Super Saiya-jin), is a special advanced and powerful state of the Saiyan race in the manga /anime of Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and the self-parody Neko Majin Z. There are at least six levels of the state, each more powerful than the previous. Legend The ability to become a Super Saiyan was once considered to be a myth, because it had not been performed for over a thousand years until Goku accomplished it when he was fighting Frieza on Planet Namek. Though it was a legend, it, along with the Saiyans constantly growing power, made Frieza, who was considered to be the strongest being in the universe at the time, fear the Saiyans enough to destroy Planet Vegeta in the hope that the Super Saiyan legend would never be complete. The only certain condition to transcend into the Super Saiyan level, is that a Saiyan must be pure of heart, fiercely enraged through indignation, and of sufficient power. Any other conditions are unknown. As Saiyans trained during the Z series, they discovered levels beyond Super Saiyan never seen before, completely unheard of. The appearance of a Super Saiyan is different in each form, more so in the fourth and final form. In the main series, all male Saiyans still alive after the Frieza Saga, with the exception of Raditz and Nappa (both of whom ironically are full-blooded Saiyans), manage to reach at least the first level during the course of the series. Akira Toriyama's reason for never having any female Super Saiyans was that neither Pan nor Bra had the incentive to transform, and that he never drew female Super Saiyans because he couldn't figure out what they would look like. The Dragon Ball GT Perfect File implied Pan had the potential to transform and might have become a type of Super Saiyan never seen before. Levels False Super Saiyan During the development of the Super Saiyan concept, Dragon Ball's animation company (Toei) produced a movie depicting Goku's first Super Saiyan transformation. However, the form was later called False Super Saiyan (擬似超サイヤ人, Giji Sûpâ Saiyajin), which depicted Goku with his regular black hair, eyes lacking irises and the golden aura. His hair was elevated and reddish, because of the golden aura. Users do not seem to be in complete control while in this state. This form is usually stated to be the early stages of the true Super Saiyan transformation, but lacking the absolute need to fully transform. Apparently this form cannot be retained for very long. Goku uses this form in his fight against Lord Slug in Dragon Ball Z movie #4. Later in episode 195. "Warriors of The Dead" of the Great Saiyaman Saga, Goku is seen to use something similar to this against the Ginyu Force, however it has never been confirmed if this transformation was truly used, due to some notable differences (the form appearing much more controlled and the eyes still had irises). Future Trunks is also seen to temporarily achieve a similar transformation when powering up during the Trunks Saga, and also during the The History of Trunks special, but, once again, it is unconfirmed if this is in fact the transformation in question. During the Frieza saga Vegeta undergoes a similar transformation however it is likely that it was used to show him reaching a power beyond that of the previous characters. In movie #8 Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly is shown with a similar transformation during the destruction of Planet Vegeta (his hair got spikier without changing color, and his eyes grew blank.), however this was never truly confirmed. Known users * Goku * Future Trunks * Vegeta (possibly) * Broly (possibly) Super Saiyan The first Super Saiyan transformation happens when a Saiyan who has reached his natural limit loses himself to a fit of rage. While physical change is not too drastic, the power output increase is colossal. The most noticeable change is that the Saiyan's hair becomes golden in color and seems to stand on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance. Natural eye color temporarily changes to green and the muscle tone becomes more defined. As the natural floodgates of the body are opened with the transformation, excess energy is radiated from the body in the form of a pulsing, flame-like aura. There is also a marked personality alteration, where the Saiyan becomes unusually aggressive and more prone to acting on impulse. The first character to achieve the Super Saiyan transformation in the series is Goku, in the midst of engaging Frieza. It was theorized in Dragon Ball Z movie #7 Super Android 13 that these Super Saiyan transformations prevented Goku from performing his Spirit Bomb technique. One must be pure of heart to perform the technique, and as a Super Saiyan, Goku's heart is full of rage. In the film, when Goku became a Super Saiyan after gathering power for a Spirit Bomb, he lost control of the energy and instead absorbed it into himself. In the Kid Buu Saga, Goku had become Super Saiyan only after successfully creating and throwing the Spirit Bomb. Advanced levels * Super Saiyan 2nd Grade * Super Saiyan 3rd Grade/Super Super Saiyan/Ultra Super Saiyan * Full-Power Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Legendary Super Saiyan (movie #8 only) * Super Saiyan 3 * Super Saiyan 4 (Dragon Ball GT only) Power When Goku transformed during his battle with Frieza, his power grossly outclassed the evil tyrant's, a feat made more impressive by the fact that, prior to the transformation, Goku was no match for him. In order to combat Goku's sudden burst of strength and power, Frieza released all natural bodily inhibitions and utilized 100% of his power. Though he seemed to gain the upper hand, he lost face when he realized that his attacks were no longer debilitating, with Goku merely shrugging off his most forceful blows. This was because Frieza's 100% final state had become similar to the Super Saiyan 3rd Grade form: he gained muscle mass, but lost speed and increased energy consumption to the point where his natural reserve was quickly depleted. Future Trunks would later arrive from the future along with the ability to transform, much to the astonishment of Vegeta and other present company, and dispose of the resurrected Frieza (now a cyborg), and his father, King Cold. Further on, Goku would use his Super Saiyan power to defeat Cooler, Frieza's older brother, thus finishing off the family and bringing the saga of Frieza to a complete close. Some time later, Vegeta also achieved the Super Saiyan transformation, possibly due to his belief that he had pushed himself to his utmost limits without actually transforming. It would thus be anger at himself that would trigger the intense emotion required to transform. With this new power under his belt, Vegeta confronted and overcame the androids, 19 and #20 (Dr. Gero). However, when the true androids of Trunks' grim prediction arrived, Android #17 and Android #18, they easily defeated both Vegeta and Trunks' Super Saiyan forms. The limits of the Super Saiyan were pushed even further with the introduction of Cell. At this point, Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, and Gohan had all spent some time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, advancing to new Super Saiyan forms to combat the androids and Cell. The Super Saiyan's power output would be outclassed by Super Saiyan 2nd and 3rd Grades, and Goku and Gohan would perfect the initial transformation into Full Power Super Saiyan. The initial transformation and its advanced levels are later rendered obsolete by the introduction of a far more powerful state, Super Saiyan 2 (which is the form used to defeat Cell), followed by Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4 (in Dragon Ball GT). Goten and Trunks, born from Goku and Vegeta respectively, would inherit the Full Power Super Saiyan form from their fathers and transform at a remarkably young age, again to widespread surprise from the main cast. Their fusion form Gotenks, seen during the Buu saga, transform into all levels of Super Saiyan ascension up to Super Saiyan 3, with the combined energies of Goten and Trunks balancing out the high ki consumption of the transformations. Super Saiyan was also used to combat Meta Cooler, in movie #6, Return of Cooler and the androids from movie #7, Super Android 13. Known users :The following list includes characters who used the first Super Saiyan form, but not necessarily the later, more advanced stages. * The very first Super Saiyan * Goku * Vegeta * Future Trunks * Gohan * Future Gohan * Broly * Goten * Trunks * Gotenks * Gogeta * Vegito * Goku Jr. * Vegeta Jr. Category:Saiyans es:Super Saiyajin